Two Face
by BreatheAngel
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has got it all. A job as an enforcer at the KPF, an adoring girlfriend, an annoying best friend - but underneath all of that is a secret that would destroy it all if released into public. Full summary inside!


**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has got it all. A job as an enforcer at the KPF, an adoring girlfriend, an annoying best friend - but underneath all of that is a secret that would destroy it all if released into public. One day while working a crime scene he finds a red haired girl nearly on the brink of death. That girl is the daughter of a once influential business man who was assassinated 15 years ago along with the rest of his family. Now that Kiyomizu Aria has been found, Sasuke's life has done a sudden 360 and everything starts falling apart. Now that Aria has been put in his care, can his secret be kept?!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blood.**

* * *

"Shit…" A whisper rung in the silence.

There was a sound of someone retching outside as red lights flashed through gauzy curtains. Broken ceramic and glass crunched underneath combat boots and the harsh smell of pennies permeated the air around the pair. Dark eyes picked through the room, seeing through the mangle of limbs and blood. He counted four heads. Four bodies. His partner came up beside him, flicking on the light.

"What happened here?" His voice rumbled. His stomach threatening to join the newbie outside.

"Neighbors called, saying they heard screams last night. When they noticed that there was no movement within the house all day they finally decided to call us." The man sighed, carefully moving through the mess. "Go check the rest of the house, I'll take upstairs."

His partner nodded, heading down the hallway. His interest piqued as he approached the kitchen, his flashlight swooping across a trail of streaked blood. He stepped over it, drawing out his gun. He swiveled around the refrigerator, the beam of his flashlight landing on pale flesh. He let it crawl up the fetal positioned body; a pool of dried blood encircling the now known female. He lowered his gun and put it back into his holster. He crouched beside her, pressing two fingers against her neck; his eyes widening. A pulse, though faint, was a pulse.

"Itachi! I got a live one!" He yelled into the silence. He resumed checking her for any injuries and noted that there was a huge gash in her side. There was a herd full of footsteps vibrating down the hall. Finally, the paramedics were here.

Soon the whole room was filled with people and a stretcher, and he found himself being pushed out the way.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun~!" A familiar voice said.

A blonde rushed into the room, her long hair swept up into a heavy ponytail. She wore an EMT uniform and carried a large kit. With that said, her attention was now focused on the dying girl in front of her.

"Hey, baby girl," Ino cooed, checking the girl's pupils, "You've got a nasty injury there… Such pretty eyes, can you tell us what your name is?" She started tearing at the dress the girl was wearing, revealing the wound. They had flattened her out and were putting on gauze to stop the new flow of blood.

The girl murmured, her breathing getting labored.

"You need to speak up, I can't hear you… We need to get some painkillers in her; she's coming out of shock. Okay, baby girl, we're going to lift you up and get you some medicine to help with your pain, okay?"

The girl nodded, her neck being placed in a brace. "Okay, everyone, one, two… three!" The girl let out a strangled cry as she was lifted into the stretcher.

"Good job! Now, what was your name again? I didn't quite catch it the first time." Ino chirped as she strapped the girl down.

"Aria? Wow! Such a pretty name. Okay, Aria-chan… Can I call you that? Oh, good! Yes, we're going to take you to the hospital now…" The blonde rambled on.

Sasuke had only seen this once before with Ino, when her charge was just hanging on. She talks to them and makes sure they answer her so she knows they're not drifting. Saying things over and over again.

"… There is this doctor there, she's a good one but has this huge~ forehead! You have such pretty red hair! Oh, yes, her name is Dr. Haruno. Do you know her, Aria-chan? No? Well…" Her voice slowly diminished as they raced outside.

"Good job, Sasuke."

The man turned to see his older brother moving out of the EMT's way.

"I was only doing my job. Did you find anything else?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on his hip. He wasn't going to let his older brother see how shaken up he was.

Itachi shook his head, "Well, if you count a cat."

Sasuke smirked.

They stood beside each other, the same height, in silence. Detectives and photographers prowled the area for evidence, ignoring the two.

"Our work here is done; let's leave the rest to them. Head back to the station, you have paperwork to do." Itachi patted his little brother's back, something he rarely did. It was the first time Sasuke had seen something like this before and he handled it surprisingly well. Sasuke shrugged it off, leaving Itachi amused.

His little brother was twenty one years old and still acted like he was sixteen.

* * *

It was late by the time Sasuke had finished with his paperwork, something that he didn't particularly enjoy about his job. He finally stretched and yawned; looking around for his keys and go home. Sleep was calling his name. He took off his head protector, staring at the shiny metal and the symbolic looking leaf that was carved into it. Identification to show what he was a part of, and what he stood for.

It's only been a few months since he had joined the Konoha Military Police Force; he had expected something like this to show up eventually. He could still smell the tangy copper.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked up to see his brother locking the door to his office. As the head of the Police Force, he was entitled to this luxury.

Sasuke leaned against his desk, growing impatient, "What?"

Itachi looked up, giving him a gentle smile, "I'll drive you home tonight."

"I'm fine with walking-"

"I didn't ask." The older Uchiha's smile turned into an assertive grimace.

Sasuke pouted and looked away, "Whatever."

"Anyway," Itachi started down the hall, his brother following in his wake, "I have some details on that girl we found."

"Well, that was quick." Sasuke mumbled as they stepped out into the cold night. The moon shone bright in the clear sky as a few wispy clouds drifted lazily by.

"I have good informers, plus there isn't many people who have hair as red as hers around here." Itachi unlocked the door to his Audi RS7, a harsh bleep in the darkness. Somewhere a dog had started barking.

"I can only imagine what kind of people they are…" Sasuke grumbled, climbing into the car. His hands and ears were already prickling from the cold.

Itachi chuckled as the car came to life and blowing cold air in Sasuke's face.

"Oi!" He shivered as he covered the fan, his fingers turning into icicles.

"Sorry." Itachi mused as he turned off the vents.

"Hn." Sasuke glared as he put on the seat warmer.

"So, back to what I was saying…" He put the car into reverse, using the passenger seat for leverage as he slowly backed up, "It wasn't hard to figure it out."

"So, who is she?"

Streetlights flashed over pale faces as they sped down the street and into the downtown district. Last minute Christmas shoppers still roamed the streets, carrying huge bags and steaming foam cups. They drove down to the rotary where a huge Christmas tree stood dressed in all of its finest, twinkling glory. People were walking around it, taking pictures as they went. The brother's came to stop at a red light and the sound of carols drifted into the car.

"Are you going to make me guess or..?" Sasuke looked at his brother and noticing for the first time how much older he looks. There were purple shadows under his eyes and faint frown lines. He was starting to look more like their father, Fugaku. While Sasuke looked more like their youthful mother.

"Maybe." Itachi said as the light turned green, a small grin making crinkles under his eyes.

Sasuke looked at his brother suspiciously, "This isn't the way to my apartment."

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Why?"

"I've decided to put you on this case. I had called ahead to tell her about this particular case and how to… come around its obstacles. The folder is in the back seat if you want to read it." Itachi said.

Sasuke grabbed the manila folder that was sliding back and forth on the shiny leather. He opened it up to reveal a picture of a little girl. Her red hair was cut up to her chin with large, round brown eyes that reminded him of a cat's. Her skin was browned and a large grin lit up her face.

"Kiyomizu Aria. Her father was a wealthy business man thirteen years ago. He ran the-" Itachi started.

"The international shipping and trade business by the coast. I remember this. Father was always rambling on about this case. Saying if they only had a little more funding that they would be able to figure it out and find out where –" Sasuke was flipping through the confidential pages.

"The little girl was. He said she was missing, but the charred remains of her parents and twin sister was found in their house. But hers was never found and she was put on the missing and exploited children's list." Itachi continued, "It was an act of assassination, a gruesome one. One to scare someone else."

"So, the girl that I found…" The wheels in Sasuke's head were turning rapidly.

"Fits the description." Itachi sighed, "You'll be briefed once we get there. If only Father was here to see this…"

* * *

**Awh, yes! Finally gotten back into my fanfiction again! Feels good! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt in, like, months. Haha.  
**

**xx**

**angel.**


End file.
